Workers in the art of making and using circuit boards know that security, safety and interchangeability are important, particularly for boards to be used in data-processing equipment.
An object of this invention is to package such boards for a processing arrangement in units that are modular, readily interchangeable and safe for handling.
One should realize that to protect plug-in circuit boards (or "cards") from abusive or dangerous handling is important. Otherwise when a user removes (replaces) a card, he might mechanically or chemically damage it. An important factor in this, and one object hereof is to avoid this by packaging all such cards in essentially identical protective plastic envelopes.
But when such cards are so confined in a protective enclosure, heat dissipation can become a problem, especially when component-density is high. Thus, a related object is to so package cards, while making the packages readily-coolable; cf. introducing inlet/outlet means for coolant-air which is directed to flow across the enclosed circuit board; while also making the package apt for air-tight, plug-in mounting on a base.
A further object is to so package and so mount the PC cards on a base, while also directing the coolant-air therefrom to wash-across a motherboard within the base. A further object is to metallize such plastic package structure to block entry/exit of electromagnetic radiation. Another object is to bevel the top edge of each such card-package to make it easier to handle and more open to air-entry.
Workers may also recognize that the organization of computer assemblies is all too apt to be complicated, making assembly and part-replacement rather complex and time-consuming. Thus, another object hereof is to segregate functional units like a disk array, the so-packaged cards, a power/fan unit and a motherboard locus, making these relatively independent, self-contained, modular and easily joined together, quickly and easily, without special skill or tools. More particularly, an object is to make such units easy to mount-upon, and plug-into, a motherboard-enclosing base. A related object is to make such a base also function as an air-coolant plenum.
A further object is to provide a snap-on cover for such an array of on-base mounted units, one that still allows the user to pick-up the array by its cover. A related object is to provide such a cover in cooperation with a disable-switch arranged to disable system power when the cover is removed.
Another object is to address at least some of the foregoing concerns and teach ways of ameliorating them.